Fairy Tales
by nxiro
Summary: Ayano's wedding was in three days, but her bridegroom wasn't him. / ShinAya.
1. Plan of the Children

**Yeah, new story! Let's see how this will go. I've been writing this for a long time, actually, but I just never posted it. This story won't be a really long one, around three chapters. It, as its title suggests, is kind of centered around fairy tales so things are cliche. You have been warned.**

* * *

"Takane-san, thank goodness you're here!" shouted Momo, clasping Takane's hands the minute she entered the house. "If you didn't come for a day or two, Onii-chan would break down completely!" Takane sighed, speechless at how quickly Shintaro's attempt to stay in one piece failed.

"Haruka-san too, thanks _so_ much for coming. You guys have _got_ to help Onii-chan!" said Momo, sighing and her eyes watering slightly. It pained her to see her brother like this. Even though they argued and fought constantly, Momo really did love her brother in the end and wanted to help him in any way possible.

"How long has he been like this?" asked Takane, sighing, running her hand through her already-messy hair. Momo sighed.

"Ever since he heard the news..." she said. Takane sighed again.

"Well, I don't really blame him..." said Haruka. "I would be the same if I heard Takane was getting married to some other guy." Takane immediately turned bright red at her boyfriend's words.

"Haruka. Now's not the time." she said, elbowing him in the ribs lightly, still blushing. Haruka shrugged.

"We're going to go check on him now. See you later, Imouto-san." said Takane, walking up the stairs with Haruka. They approached Shintaro's room and to maintain manners, as they were already adults, Takane knocked on the door. No answer. Takane sighed.

"Shintaro! Open the door!" she shouted. No answer.

"Shintaro-kun? Please open the door!" shouted Haruka. No answer.

"Being polite isn't going to work with him obviously, Haruka. KISARAGI! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! YOU CAN'T JUST LIKE SIT THERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, YOU BASTARD!" shouted Takane. Ha, back to the old days. When there was still no answer, Takane sighed.

"Haruka. Break open the door." she said. Haruka nodded. He took a deep breath and rammed his shoulder against the door. It burst open and both Haruka and Takane stumbled in. There, they found Shintaro, sitting on the ground with his head down, almost seeming colorless and obviously sunken in depression and despair. The room itself was in horrible shape as well. Books, magazines and CDs scattered all over the ground and Shintaro's clothes could be found everywhere. The bed was unmade and his blankets were a tangled mess. The lights were turned off and the curtains were pulled. The whole room and Shintaro together seemed to define 'despair' perfectly.

"Hey Shittaro! Get a grip!" shouted Takane, shaking Shintaro by his shoulders. Haruka turned on the lights. Shintaro stirred slightly at the sudden light and movement he was exposed to. He wasn't asleep, but he surely wasn't fully awake either.

"Ayano's wedding... Three days..." he was able to force out.

"Shintaro-kun really is broken..." said Haruka, worried. Takane got up to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Shintaro Kisaragi, if you stay like this, you're not going to get Ayano-chan in ten years, fifty years, or even after you die! You don't even have the right to cry because you're so broken that you can't even buy a pack of tissues!" she shouted. Haruka looked at her, shocked at her words.

"Ta-Takane... That's a little too..." he said, scared that Takane would push Shintaro into deeper depression.

"But it's the truth, isn't it?" asked Takane. That made Haruka shut up, having no defense to that. A dry laugh escaped Shintaro's mouth, attracting the couple's attention to him. His voice was dry and raspy, and Takane recalled that Momo told them he had refused to eat or drink. However, he must have had some water because he would have died if he didn't have water for so long. He lifted his head and looked at his friends with his tired eyes, red from crying. His face still held the traces of his tears, long gone. He had cried out all his tears already.

"...She's getting married in three days. What else is there I can do?" he said, defeated. That made Takane snap. Shintaro Kisaragi was not supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be that mean asshole who happened to be a genius with an IQ of 168 who was able to beat her in Dead Bullet. He wasn't this broken man in front of her.

"Well, Kisaragi, you've got two choices. You can either sit there on your ass like junk and watch her walk down the aisle and say her pledges with another guy, or you can be like a man and stop the wedding." she said.

"S-Stop the wedding? Are you serious, Takane?" asked Haruka. That reminded her. She hadn't told Haruka of what she planned to do yet. Haruka was shocked with happiness and excitement, while on the other hand, Shintaro was shocked with horror.

"Enomoto, you must be crazy. Did you loose all your IQ after graduating high school because you feel like you didn't need it anymore? Well then, newsflash, you **are** going to need it here."

"Oh, that's a good one, Kisaragi. At least I'm not some bastard that can't even hold a pair of chopsticks after hearing the love of his life going to get married with a guy with more money and power than him and not even going to do anything about it!"

"Well, you know what? That's because you already got the guy you wanted! You're living happily ever after like a fairy tale princess, and what about me? **My** princess left me for another prince who is a million times better! My happily ever after has shattered!"

"Oh, so now you're playing the hurt one's role? Saying it's all somebody else's fault? Well, guess what? It's all your fault that you didn't seize your happily ever after! And speaking of happily ever afters, another newsflash for you, Kisaragi, FAIRY TALES AREN'T REAL!"

"It was a metaphor! How did you even graduate high school? And how is it all my fault?"

"I don't care what the fuck it was! A simile, metaphor, personification, hyperbole, who the fuck even cares right now?!"

"Obviously, your English teacher -"

"I'll tell my English teacher to go to hell! Shintaro Kisaragi! If you don't stop the goddamn wedding, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" shouted Takane. There was a silence as Shintaro's tired eyes widened, and he seemed to reconsider this.

"But there's only three days. What can I do?" he asked. "Also, I don't have an invitation. According to Momo, the bastard Ayano's getting married to made sure that I would not be able to go. He's got security and all that shit. He's a rich son of a bitch, you know." A sound of disapproval escaped Takane's mouth.

"That's why..." her mouth narrowed into a smile of confidence. "We're calling another Mekakushi Dan meeting."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

And so, this is how the Mekakushi Dan met up with its full members (all except Ayano, of course) met up for the for the first time in two years. Sure, there were certain members that met up frequently throughout this time, but this was the first time in two years that the whole Mekakushi Dan, Member NOs 1-9, were in the same room, face-to-face.

They spent quite a long time just looking at each other when everyone was there, just seeing the changes. Obviously, everyone stared at Shintaro, who looked like, well, _shit_ , for a long time.

Kido no longer wore her purple hoodie and olive pants. She wore a red long-sleeved V-neck shirt with a brown vest on top. She also wore a skirt, which was something quite surprising, maroon-ish brown-ish in color. She grew a little bit taller since a few years ago, and she had cut her hair to a little bit below her shoulders. She and her two brothers started to attend high school right after the Kagerou Daze case was over, and they were now near graduating. Kido took on a part-time job as a tutor for the piano, a skill she had learnt in the days she was still at her real parents' home.

Seto had abandoned his green jumpsuit and instead, he wore a white jacket and long green pants. He was about the same height as two years ago. He still wore his yellow clip. Seto, like always, worked in the flower shop part-time, and he was near graduating.

Kano wore a grey sweater and blue pants. He grew slightly taller. Just slightly. Slightly. Kano was also near graduating and during the years he was at school, he took up acting. He was now the captain of the drama club.

Marry wore a blue dress with a pinkish white jacket over. She had many ribbons in her hair. Her hair wasn't any shorter, but it wasn't as thick anymore. She didn't change in height. Marry remained with Seto, Kido, and Kano, and she also attended school, though she was a year younger despite being older than them. She was still shy and finding it hard to open up to people, but she's getting there.

Momo wore a long reddish pink jacket over a light green T-shirt and orange shorts. Her hair was much longer, and it was tied in a ponytail. Momo's career as an idol made her more popular than ever. She was world-famous at this point, and had many concerts, movie shootings, and CDs releasing.

Takane wore a white jacket with extra long sleeves, just like those she had as Ene. She wore a navy blue skirt and black knee-highs. She had her usual pair of headphones around her neck. Her hair was let down and it reached the middle of her back. She had grown a slight bit taller. Takane was attending college along with Haruka, and even though they didn't have the same classes anymore, they were as close as ever. Takane was learning game-creating, and currently at the top of her class. The times she spent as Ene really helped.

Hibiya wore a simple white button-up shirt and light blue shorts. He definitely grew over the two years, and now he was at Kano's height. Hibiya went home after the Kagerou Daze event, back to the countryside, but he returned just for a few days upon Momo's request.

Haruka wore a light brown jacket above a white shirt and pants of an even lighter brown. He carried his sketchbook. He was attending college in the art department, and was top of his class.

"Wow, Shintaro, you... Really DO look like shit, as Momo said." commented Hibiya, breaking the silence. At times of seriousness like these, Hibiya didn't call anyone by their nicknames. Shintaro laughed dryly.

"Thanks, kid." he replied. Takane stepped to the front of the room.

"Okay, guys, thanks for coming today! Although I'd love to do the greetings and stuff, since we haven't met for two years and all, but we've got a wedding to crash. So, who's in?" she asked. Takane herself raised her hand, showing that she would be participating in the plan. Haruka, too, raised his hand. Momo followed. The rest of the gang looked at each other, unsure.

"I really don't like that man... H-He's scary..." said Marry, putting up her hand. "He reminds me of... K-Kuroha..."

"I guess I'll have to help then. Because if not, Oba-san would probably beat me up." said Hibiya, putting up his hand. Momo gave him a punch to the head.

"Shut up, Ex-Elementary-Schooler! I'm not an Oba-san! And who says I'll beat you up?" she said. Hibiya raised an eyebrow.

"You probably would. Hell, you got a helicopter to come pick me up and told me to 'get the fuck over here'! I think those measures were extreme enough!" he shouted. Momo decided not to start bickering with him again.

"What about you guys?" she asked, looking towards Kido, Seto, and Kano. The three siblings looked at each other, unsure.

"It's not going to be easy, guys. That man made sure that Shintaro would not be able to get in. He's got so many guards! You can't fight all of them! And he made sure you didn't get an invitation!" said Seto. Takane smiled confidently at them. She gave a look to Haruka and Haruka, understanding what she meant, nodded. Takane suddenly fell backwards, loosing consciousness, and Haruka caught her in his embrace.

"Did you forget, guys?" asked a familiar, peppy voice from Shintaro's computer. Everyone looked over to the screen and saw the familiar figure of the cyber girl, Ene.

"We're the Mekakushi Dan! We've got eye powers, you know! This is Mekakushi Dan's big mission number two! And we're ready to kick some asses!" she shouted. Kido, Seto, and Kano looked at each other. They couldn't help but smile. They put up their hands.

"Alright then. Everyone, Mekakushi Dan mission number two! It's going to be a busy time, these three days!"

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The gang had sat down in a circle on the floor of Shintaro's room.

"Alright, let me give you the lowdown on the wedding plan and what that man has done to prevent Shintaro coming." said Kano. As one of the wedding planners, Kano knew everything about the wedding and Ayano's fiancee's plans, and the information he was providing would form their plan of breaking in.

"To get into the wedding area, you need a special invitation code that will be sent to your phone as the invitation. It's like a QR Code, and when you arrive, you put it under a scanner that reads it. It's connected to the front door, so if you don't have the code, you can't open the door, and you're basically just fucked. If we don't want to go through the back door, we need to get Shintaro-kun one of those. I recommend getting one of those, because we need to have two plans. If back door doesn't work, we can go through the front door, and vice versa." said Kano.

"How do you get one of these codes?" asked Haruka. Kano sighed.

"That's the hard part. It's on Kurozawa's laptop. That's Ayano's fiancee, by the way. There's a special program that generates these codes, and it's only found on his laptop." he said. Takane, who had returned to her own body, was confident in this job.

"That's a piece of cake! Who do you think I am? I'll be done in, like, a minute!" said Takane. Kido nodded.

"Alright. We'll fill you in on what we discussed when you get back." said Kido. And with that, Takane went unconscious and Ene was back. Looking at Takane's head in Haruka's lap and Haruka caressing Takane's hair, Shintaro couldn't help but feel jealous. Explode, you lucky bastards! But he turned his attention back to the plan.

"Okay, if Ene-chan can get you the code, we should be all set for the first part of the front door. Now let's talk about the back door. The back door has no cameras, but the door is almost impossible to open without a key. The key's hidden somewhere near the door, but nobody knows where except Kurozawa himself." said Kano. There was a small silence after.

"I'll be in charge of that." said Hibiya. Everyone looked towards him.

"I have superhuman eyesight, don't I? I can find the key." he said.

"You're able to control your power now, Hibiya?" asked Kido. Hibiya nodded.

"I tried at my house multiple times. I found a lot of things that I didn't even know existed in my house." he said, accompanied with some dry laughter. When they didn't look convinced, Hibiya sighed. His eyes flashed red as he looked around the room.

"That drawer's full of scissors, weird hobby you've got there, Shintaro. There's a bunch of CDs in that box, and it contains songs that Shintaro wrote. And that box has..."

His eyes laid on a certain box lying on the floor and he fell silent.

"...Hibiya-kun?" asked Momo.

"What's in that box?" asked Marry. Shintaro followed their gaze and his eyes widened. That box was...!

 _"Shintaro, I've always wondered, but what did you do to all those paper cranes I've made for you?" Shintaro looked up at his girlfriend, wondering where that question came from. It was so out of the blue. The high-school-jerk Shintaro from inside spoke for him immediately._

 _"I threw them away." Ayano pouted and looked down at her tea, stirring it. How could someone be so cute? Was she an angel descended upon him from the heavens? No, now's not the time to think about that. He had said something that he shouldn't have said. One, because it wasn't nice. Two, because he sounded like a jerk. And three, because it simply wasn't true at all._

 _"Just kidding." Ayano looked up, surprised. Shintaro looked away, embarrassed, and he knew he was blushing._

 _"I kept all of them. They're in a box in my room." he said. When he looked back, his eyes widened. Ayano's eyes were filled with tears, and they rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her sleeve, her mouth breaking into a smile._

 _"Ayano..."_

 _"I'm alright, Shintaro!" she said. "I'm just... So happy...!"_

"...Paper cranes." said Hibiya. Everyone turned to Shintaro.

"Is that right?" asked Momo. Shintaro looked away and nodded.

"...Aya-nee liked folding them." stated Kano. Shintaro nodded again. Kano clenched his fist.

"Alright, I've decided!" said Kano. "I'm going to do everything I can to contribute to this plan. This is too sad to watch. We need to do something." Everyone nodded. Suddenly, the text tone rang on Shintaro's phone. He looked at it and saw that the code had been messaged to him. Ene had succeeded! Right at that moment, Takane regained consciousness.

"How was that? I did my job! It was tough figuring out how the program worked, but I got it!" she said.

"You did great, Takane!" said Haruka, planting a kiss on Takane's forehead. Takane blushed, not unexpectedly.

"Alright, Hibiya has just volunteered to take the first part of the back door, which involved finding the key to open the back door. Now, let's continue with the front door. There will be a hallway with cameras which you need to pass to enter the hall." said Kano.

"I'll use my power to make Shintaro unseen so he can pass through the hall." said Kido. Kano nodded.

"Okay. That way, we've got the front door cleared, and this will probably be used as our main plan. Now let's talk about the back door. The back door also has a hallway that leads to the hall, and it has a higher possibility of guards, so we need to make sure we can combat." he said.

"I'll be Shintaro's bodyguard! I still have my strength and speed as Konoha, so I think we'll be fine!" said Haruka.

"And I'll go too, just in case. I can definitely shoot with guns accurately. Obviously I won't use real guns. I'm going to use those fake bullets that are really hard and will be painful if you get hit." said Takane. Kido nodded.

"That would work. I think it's better if we have Haruka and Takane in our main plan as well, because you never know if guards could just pop up and accidentally disable my power. I'll help with the back door as combat as well." she said. Kano made an OK sign.

"That leaves me, Seto, Marry, and Momo without work on the two plans. I think we'll act as emergency plan and combat. Seto, you'll keep an eye on Kurozawa and read his thoughts when necessary. Let us know if he's coming and sending anyone going Shintaro-kun's way." said Kano.

"Roger!" said Seto.

"And me, Marry, and Momo will be on the emergency combat team. If there are too many guards for Takane and Haruka to handle, call us over and we'll help. I'll get us those cool microphone earpiece things so we can communicate." said Kano. Everyone nodded.

"I'll repeat the plan." said Kido. "Front door will be our main plan, back door our second. Front door will require the code that Ene got for us, and once we get in, I will make sure you guys are unable to be seen and we'll get through. If my power gets disabled and we get found by guards, Haruka and Takane will be in charge of battle, and I'll help as well. Main plan will need me, Haruka, Takane, and of course, Shintaro."

"Got it!" said Haruka.

"Our second plan, Plan B, will consist of Haruka, Takane, Hibiya, and Shintaro, maybe me as well. Hibiya will find the key and when they go into the hall, Takane and Haruka will fight the guards, with me helping. Emergency team, consisting of Kano, Momo, and Marry, will be called if any help is needed. Seto will be in charge of Kurozawa." continued Kido. "Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded. Kido smiled.

"Then let's begin... The plan of the children..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and I really hope you liked that! Please favorite, follow, review etc., and I hope to see you next chapter as well!**

 **~Chinnie Ai**


	2. Raising My Hand to the Summertime

**Damn, I've had so much fun writing this chapter. When writing for this story, time just flies by so quickly. I have never updated something this quick. (and the next update's going to be quick too just saying XD) There's one more chapter left, so stick with me for just a little bit more. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The work for the plan of the children began as soon as possible. Shintaro, previous 18 year old-no job-DT-hikkiNEET, needed to get ready for crashing a wedding. Although he now had a well-paid job, Shintaro still had no athletic stamina or skills, and he didn't have any knowledge of self defense. And that is why over the next three days, he would train with Haruka in the arts of self defense.

It all took place in Shintaro's back yard. Everyone was practicing so that there would be no failure when the day came. Kido was appearing and disappearing in front of a camera that Seto monitored. Kido would direct her questions to Seto clearly in her thoughts, and Seto would practice his power that way. Every time she reappeared, she would practice some punches and kicks thrown so often at another person. Said person was changing into different people and objects, practicing with his power. Marry went from person to person, helping them with their jobs since her power had been with her for pretty much her whole life, and there was a low risk of it going out of control. Momo acted as practice director, who was able to practice her ability when calling for everyone's attention. Takane was practicing shooting in a shooting booth, and Hibiya continued with practicing his ability, playing rounds of "guess what's in the box" with Momo. Although his power would technically count as cheating in that game. And of course, Haruka and Shintaro were training.

"Come on, Shintaro-kun, you don't have to be that afraid." said Haruka, laughing awkwardly, looking at the shaking Shintaro.

"Do you know how strong you are as Konoha?! I could pass out with one punch from you!" Shintaro sputtered. Takane rolled her eyes from the shooting booth near.

"Oh, man up, Shintaro. You're not going to die!" she said, firing her gun (with fake bullets) at the target for practice. It hit bull's eye, and Takane smirked with satisfaction.

"How do you know that?!" screeched Shintaro.

"You're talking to people who have all died once, Shintaro." said Kido coolly. Shintaro paused, realizing that that was true. He sighed, then faced Haruka, who smiled.

"Okay, we're going to start from a simple fight to see where you are. I'm going to go on the offense, and you're going to try to block my punches and kicks and try to put me into a defense position." said Haruka. "I won't use my ability. Try your very best, Shintaro-kun."

He ran straight to Shintaro, who gulped. Haruka's fist shot out, and it was hit against air; Shintaro dodged it slightly and it barely missed. He made a fist and threw it towards Haruka's stomach. Haruka, however, grabbed his wrist in such a way that twisted it around. Shintaro cried out in pain, and Haruka pulled his hand down to the ground on his right. Shintaro fell onto the ground, his wrist still in pain. Haruka quickly let go, seeing he was in no position to fight anymore. Shintaro took a few seconds to gasp for breath and clutch at his wrist, which was in immense pain.

"Are you sure you didn't use your ability?!" he shouted between breaths. Haruka laughed sheepishly.

"I must have gotten stronger even without my ability... Sorry, Shintaro-kun... Are you alright?" he asked, extending a hand and pulling Shintaro up. Shintaro sighed.

"I'm so weak, I can't possibly get better." he said.

"You shouldn't say that, Shintaro-kun." Shintaro looked up, hearing that Haruka's voice was unusually serious. "I thought so as well at first, but I got stronger. Well, I didn't practice or anything, so I got to the goal with great consequences, haha..." Shintaro noticed that Haruka had glanced at the shooting booth for a second, and that Takane's shot had missed the center.

"So, what's next?" asked Shintaro, getting up and brushing himself off. Haruka led him over to the punching bag that they had set up.

"Just some strength training." he said. Shintaro made a fist and was about to punch the bag, when Haruka quickly stopped him.

"That's not the proper way of making a fist, Shintaro-kun. You shouldn't put your thumb inside your other fingers, because that way, you'll most likely hurt you thumb when you punch. You've got to leave it outside of your fingers, beside it, like this, see?" Haruka showed him a fist, and Shintaro nodded. He punched the bag, hard, but it didn't budge.

"You just have to practice, that's it. With enough practice within these two days, I think you'll be alright." said Haruka, smiling. Shintaro nodded, and went back to punching.

"What else do we have to have done?" he shouted.

"We've got to get you a suit, of course." said a female voice that Shintaro did not recognize. He looked up, and if he was drinking coke, he would have spat it out. It was Kano, but it wasn't Kano at the same time.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Shintaro, pointing a finger at him. Or rather, her. Kano twisted his- no, her- long blonde hair around her fingers.

"What do you mean, Shintaro-kun?" she asked, a sly smile across her face.

"You know what I mean very clearly! Why are you! A! Girl!" Shintaro sputtered.

"Oh, you mean this?" she asked, as if she had just realized. "I'm practicing my power, of course!"

"Just turn back for a sec, will you?" shouted Shintaro. Kano - it would be better calling this version of Kano "Kanoko", wouldn't it? - sighed.

"All right, all right." she said, then "Kanoko" was back to "Kano".

"Like I said, you need a suit, obviously." said Kano.

"I'll go!" said Momo, standing up. "I know a tailor and I'm sure he'll be able to get it done." She paused for a second, remembering something. "But he doesn't have time right now, and it's better to have Onii-chan at the tailor shop as well." Kano nodded.

"Then we'll put that in line waiting. And Shintaro... How are you going to convince Ayano to come with you?" he asked. All eyes turned to Shintaro. His fists tightened.

"I don't know why she suddenly cut me out of her life, but everything must have a reason. I'm going to ask her. I want to hear an answer straight from her mouth. I want her to come back. I'll tell her what I feel. And I'll... Propose to her." His words caused great commotion in the the group. Everyone stopped what they were doing immediately. Most of them wore surprised expressions on their faces, their eyes wide. Marry was covering her mouth with both hands.

"You're... Serious?" asked Kano. Shintaro faced him, the seriousness showing in his eyes.

"Of course." He replied. Kano stared at him for a few seconds, then his mouth was set into a smile.

"I guess I was wrong about you being a heartbreaker and a jerk. For that, I apologize." said Kano. "Proposing to Aya-nee, huh...?"

"I need a ring, then." said Shintaro. "How far is the closest Tiffany?" Everyone looked surprised.

"Uhm... About twenty minutes away! I have the route marked down here!" said a voice from Shintaro's phone, and it was obviously Ene.

"When did you turn into that form?" asked Kido, who had jumped at the sudden voice from the phone.

"A few seconds ago! And Master, why Tiffany? I'm sure there are different jewelry brands that are cheaper but still quite impressive!" asked Ene.

"Ayano mentioned that she liked it." was the simple answer from Shintaro.

 _"Hey, hey, Shintaro! Look at this!" said Ayano excitedly, shoving a flyer into her boyfriend's face. Shintaro took the flyer from her and looked at it. It was a flyer from Tiffany &Co., the well-famous jewelry brand. _

_"Isn't this the best?!" she said. "Especially this one! Let's see... The Tiffany Setting Engagement Ring! It's so beautiful, don't you think?" Shintaro looked at the ring Ayano had pointed to. It was quite something._

 _"Yeah, it's nice." he replied. "What, do you want it?" Ayano blushed a mad red._

 _"T-That's not what I meant! It's so expensive! Way too expensive!" she said frantically. "I can't possibly ask for something like that! It would be very nice, but way too expensive!"_

"I also know the exact type she liked, which is the one I'm buying. Ene, search up the price for The Tiffany Setting Engagement Ring. " After a moment's pause, Ene spoke again.

"It's 2.5 carats and it's **6,400,000 yen**." she replied. Everyone took in a sharp breath at the price. Hibiya shuddered at the huge number.

"Rich people." he muttered. Shintaro thought for a moment.

"That should be okay." said Shintaro. Momo spun to look at her brother.

"When did you become so rich, Onii-chan?!" she exclaimed. "You're still a college student!"

"I've worked part-time jobs, and added with my savings I should be okay if I live off of instant noodles for the weeks after. Well, it's not like I've eaten much these days anyways so I've coped with worse situations. Also, a lot of people owe me money for favors I've done for them. If that's still not enough, I'll borrow some from people." said Shintaro.

"Wow," said Seto. "That's impressive..." Momo wiped away some tears dramatically.

"You've grown up, Onii-chan..." she said.

"When did you become Mom?" asked Shintaro, speechless. Momo put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright! If you don't have enough money, I'll lend you some. God, I'm so touched!" she said.

"Finally acting like a man." said Ene, who had reverted back to Takane. Shintaro didn't feel offended. Instead, he set his mouth into a smile.

"Now, this is the only beginning...!"

* * *

 **I really hope you liked that just as much as I did, because I sure did. Please review, favorite, follow etc, and I hope to see you at the finale!**

 **~Chinnie Ai**


	3. Red is the Color of Heroes

**And this is it! The last chapter of this fairly short story, Fairy Tales. I've had so much fun writing this, and I hope you've had equally as much fun reading it! ShinAya is one of my favorite ships and I really want them to be happy QAQ**

* * *

The plan went along well. Shintaro got a lot of practice, and he definitely had better combat skills. He bought the ring and got a new suit made, buying a new watch along with it. He got a haircut, and he was ready. He, and everyone else, was ready for the crashing the next day.

Shintaro went out into the streets for a breath of fresh air. The days had closed in on him. Soon, he was going to bring Ayano back. Back into his life.

He didn't understand why she cut him out of his life. There must be a reason she was doing this. It must be one of those plans of hers where she thought she had to go alone.

Idiot. She could tell him anything. He would be happy to listen to anything she said.

"Excuse me," said a voice from behind Shintaro. He turned around, and saw a man wearing a business suit standing behind him. He was smiling, but something about that smile was dangerous, and fake. "Are you Shintaro Kisaragi?"

"Yes, that's me." said Shintaro, turning around to face the man. The man's face lit up.

"Ah, Mr. Kisaragi, I've been wanting to meet you. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Seiji Kurozawa, nice to meet you." he said, holding out a hand for Shintaro to shake. Shintaro clenched his fists. Seiji Kurozawa.

This was Ayano's fiancee.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Kurozawa." said Shintaro, loosening his fists and taking Kurozawa's hand.

"Do you have some time, Mr. Kisaragi? I'd like to talk to you. There's a cafe right over there that serves very good coffee." said Kurozawa. Shintaro nodded.

"Alright." he said. The two of them went to the cafe and found a seat. They ordered their coffee and Kurozawa leaned back into the couch.

"Now, Mr. Kisaragi. I assume you are aware of the fact that Ayano-chan and I are getting married?" asked Kurozawa. Shintaro only nodded. Kurozawa smiled. "I only met her not long ago, so I don't know anything about the her at school. On the contrary, you've been with her during her high school years. For that, I thank you. Thank you for being beside _my fiancee_ during those years." He emphasized the words "my fiancee".

"No problem, Mr. Kurozawa. I assume you'll take great care of her in the future." said Shintaro. _If it was the me a few days ago, then I would have punched this guy,_ thought Shintaro.

"Of course. I understand your concern. You've been great _friends_ for years. It's natural for you to have those worries." said Kurozawa. "Now, Mr. Kisaragi, I have a favor to ask of you. I don't know anything about the Ayano at school, so I wondered if you could tell me about the high school Ayano."

"...Of course. Ayano was... Well, an idiot. She was never the best at her studies, and she would always need to go in after school for extra study sessions. She was one of those people who would be kind to everyone, so she had many friends. But her best friends only included three people. The other two people would be two upperclassmen we met during a certain cultural festival. In short, she had a happy high school life." said Shintaro. He did not include the fact that Ayano jumped from the school rooftop and only had one year of high school life. She had worked really, really hard to pass the graduation exam with two years of blank space.

"Interesting. That's very interesting, Mr. Kisaragi. You two must have been very close. It almost sounds as if you loved her very much." said Kurozawa. Shintaro looked at him. He was smiling, the same kind of fake, dangerous smile.

"We were great friends." said Shintaro simply, ignoring Kurozawa's comment.

"I am warning you here, Shintaro Kisaragi. If you're planning to ruin my wedding, then I will make sure your future goes downhill from now on. Do you understand?" said Kurozawa, his eyes narrowing into a glare. Shintaro stared at him, and then formed his mouth into a smile.

"Why would I do anything to sabotage my best friend's wedding? That's just immoral and wrong. I'm happy for Ayano; she's chasing after her own happiness." Shintaro put some bills onto the table and he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Kurozawa, but there is somewhere I must be at." He walked towards the door, but just as he was about to leave, he stopped.

"Mr. Kurozawa?" said Shintaro, turning back to the table he was just at. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, they were a fiery scarlet.

"Red is the color of heroes."

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Today was the day.

Shintaro buttoned up his suit, and he looked at himself in the mirror. Suit? Check. Tidy hair? Check. Ring in his pocket? Check. Physical combat skills? Check. He was ready.

He was ready to bring back his princess.

He stood at the main entrance, his phone ready with the code. While the scanner did its job, he took the time to look around. There were luxurious cars parked all around, and the hotel itself was the most luxurious one in the whole country. He sighed.

Seiji Kurozawa was sure rich.

A beeping from the scanner turned his attention back to his phone. There was a message that replaced the code that read: "Error 007: Shintaro Kisaragi has entered".

 _Shit._

Quickly, before any alarms went off, Shintaro ran to the back entrance like a ninja. At the same time, he activated the earpieces.

"Guys! We might be fucked. Code didn't work. I'm going to the back entrance." he said into the microphone.

"Don't worry, Plan B is fine too. Hibiya's found the key." Kano's voice came through the earpiece.

"It's in the third pot on the right! Dig for around five centimeters into the soil and you should find it!" said Hibiya. Shintaro nodded.

"Got it. Kido, Ene, Konoha, are you guys there?" he asked. A chorus of "yeah"s came through the earpiece. Shintaro soon arrived at the back door, and he immediately went over to the third pot. He dug and sure enough at around the five centimeter point, he found the key. Kido, Ene, and Konoha were standing at the door already.

Shintaro unlocked the door with the key, and the four of them went in. Kido used her ability to conceal them just in case. Sure enough, there were guards waiting for them not far away. They tried to sneak past the guards, but one of them bumped into Kido, and her ability was turned off.

"Found them!" shouted the guard, and all the guards started running towards them. Kido cursed under her breath and delivered a kick to the stomach of one guard that sent him flying. Beside her, the three of them were also doing their best, but there were simply too many guards.

"Call in extra support!" said Shintaro.

"We've got you there!" said Momo. "Hang in there, Onii-chan!" Within seconds, emergency combat team arrived.

"Be careful! Look behind you!" said the voice of one of the guards, and all the guards turned around. The guard that spoke smiled, and his appearance changed, revealing himself as Kano.

"Just kidding~!" he said playfully, before walking off to the side. Momo replaced him in that spot, and in a second her eyes flashed red.

"Captivate!" she said, and immediately, all eyes did not wander away from hers. Marry stepped in front of her and soon, the guards lost their ability to move.

"Go quickly, Onii-chan!" said Momo.

"Bring Aya-nee back, Shintaro-kun." said Kano. Shintaro nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon." he said, before running off. He found the dressing room without a bit a trouble. He fixed his suit and before he went in, he put his ear to the door and listened. There was no sign of Kurozawa.

"Seto, where is Kurozawa right now?" he whispered.

"You're fine, Shintaro-kun. Onee-chan's in there, but Kurozawa isn't. Good luck." said Seto. Shintaro took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in." said the familiar voice. Shintaro opened the door and entered the room. And sure enough, Ayano was there, sitting there in her dress. There was not a hint of red in her outfit.

But she was so beautiful.

"Yo." said Shintaro simply. Ayano's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Shintaro...?" she said, standing up. "Why...? How...?" Shintaro clenched his fists.

"I've come to bring you back." he said.

"...To where?" asked Ayano.

"To where you belong." said Shintaro. Ayano's fists shook at her side.

"What are you talking about, Shintaro? This is where I belong. I'm getting married, you know." she said.

"I love you, Ayano." said Shintaro. Ayano looked up at him at those words. "I always have, and I always will. Words cannot describe how much I love you. That's why..." Shintaro reached into his pocket and brought out the ring. He knelt down in front of her, and he looked into her eyes.

"Ayano Tateyama, will you marry me?" he asked. Ayano covered her mouth with her hands, and tears were forming in her eyes. But at the last moment, she turned her back onto him.

"Shintaro, I'm getting married to Kurozawa-kun, you know. Today. That proposal has no meaning..." she said. Shintaro stood up, and he smiled to nobody in particular.

"You know, Ayano, there is a habit of yours. You always clench your fists when you lie." he said. "Also, you're referring to your fiancee by his last name. If there's any reason for that, tell me."

"...Why do you have to do this?" Ayano murmured. She turned around, and Shintaro saw that she was crying. "I already decided to do this. Red is the color of heroes, and I needed to put this plan into action alone, but now... Why do you always have to do this, Shintaro?"

"Because I love you, Ayano." said Shintaro. He clenched his fists. "Wait for me. You don't have to fight alone all the time. Last time, I wasn't able to do anything for you, but this time, I've learnt my lesson. I'll fight alongside you." Then, he left the dressing room.

It was time to show Ayano the depth of his feelings.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The wedding was just minutes from staring officially. Shintaro hid in the hall outside of the room, listening to what was going on in the ballroom. The other members of the Blindfold Gang were all in the room (except Hibiya, because Ayano didn't know he was returning and therefore did not invite him), witnessing the moment Ayano gets married.

"Are you nervous?" asked Hibiya through the earpiece. Shintaro laughed.

"A little." he admitted. "You bored out there?"

"Yeah, but that's fine." said Hibiya. "Good luck." Shintaro nodded.

"Yeah." he said. The guests must all be seated by now. Shintaro glanced at his watch. The wedding had started. Ayano was now walking down the aisle, escorted by her dad. Kurozawa waited for her at the front.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the wedding of Mr. Seiji Kurozawa and Ms. Ayano Tateyama." said the officiant. He turned to Kurozawa.

"Will you, Mr. Seiji Kurozawa, cherish Ms. Ayano Tateyama as your lawful wedded wife, protecting her, and tending to her needs through illness, and disappointment?" he asked. Kurozawa smiled, and turned to Ayano. He looked at her in the eye.

"I will." he said. Ayano clenched her fists.

"Will you strive to understand her, giving her comfort when she seeks it from you? Will you try never to say in anger that which you wouldn't say in friendship? And when each night comes, will you go to sleep with thanks for her presence at your side and renewed love for her in your heart?" asked the officiant.

"I will." said Kurozawa.

"Will you, Ms. Ayano Tateyama, cherish Mr. Seiji Kurozawa as your lawful wedded husband, protecting him, and tending to his needs through illness and disappointment?" asked the officiant. Ayano's fists shook at her side, and she paused. She glanced at the closed doors behind her, and she closed her eyes.

"I..." she said. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists tight. "I wi-"

That was when the doors burst open.

"Wait a second!" said Shintaro, throwing the door open. All eyes were on him at this point. "I do not agree to this marriage!" Ayano's siblings (and Hibiya, who wasn't present) smiled while Marry looked amazed. Momo clasped her hands together and was smiling widely. Haruka was busy stopping Takane from leaping out of the seat and cheering.

"Shintaro?!" exclaimed Ayano, the surprise shown clearly on her face.

"Mr. Kisaragi. I knew it would be you." said Kurozawa, smiling. He didn't look surprised at all. "Now, Ayano-chan, follow me. Mr. Kisaragi, let's go somewhere more private." He walked down the aisle and out of the room, with Shintaro and Ayano following him. Shintaro could hear the room erupt into conversations. They went into the ballroom next door, and Kurozawa took off his jacket.

"Mr. Kisaragi, why don't we settle this with a fight? With a duel? This will be a fight for Ayano-chan. If I win, you're going to leave without another word. If I lose, I will back off and you will get her. How is that?" asked Kurozawa. Ayano looked panicky.

"Don't, Shintaro!" she said, running to him. "He's learnt martial arts before! You won't be able to win!" Shintaro smiled at her, and his eyes flashed red.

"Red is the color of heroes. And heroes always win. Right?" he asked. He walked up forward to Kurozawa, throwing his jacket onto the floor behind him.

"Onii-chan!" yelled Momo, bursting into the room. The other members of the Mekakushi Dan followed her. Shintaro turned around and he threw a small box to them.

"Take care of this for me." he said, and he turned back to Kurozawa.

Kurozawa made the first move. With a yell, he ran forward and threw a fist well-aimed towards Shintaro's face. Shintaro dodged it barely, but that wasn't all. Kurozawa kicked Shintaro's legs, and Shintaro winced. Kurozawa only smiled harder.

More punches. More kicks. Soon, Shintaro was on the floor, wounded and wincing. His vision became blurry. Kurozawa laughed a manic laugh.

"Are you giving up so soon, Mr. Kisaragi? Stand up. We've got more coming!" he said. Ayano rushed to Shintaro.

"Shintaro, just let it go! You're going to hurt yourself even more! And I don't want that! I don't want Shintaro to get hurt for someone like me!" she said. Shintaro gave her a weak smile.

"You're something worth fighting for, Ayano. I lost you once. I don't want to lose you ever again." he said. "In this plan, you won't fight alone." With that, he stood up with great effort and difficulty.

"That's more like it! Now, Mr. Kisaragi, it's time for the last blow!" said Kurozawa, laughing.

"Ayano-chan!" yelled Takane, running up to Ayano. She thrust a box into her hands. "Look at it for yourself! This box is filled with all the paper cranes you ever made for Shintaro! He treasured them even after you broke his heart with the news that you were getting married! And the ring! You mentioned that you liked it before, so he bought the exact same type! No matter how expensive it was!"

"He swiped that card like it was nothing. For you, it was nothing to him. He really worked hard for you these days, Aya-nee." said Kano. "He did a lot of work. Even I approve of it. That's how much he loves you." Ayano's eyes were filled with tears now. She wiped those tears away and set the box down on the floor. She stood up with determination and with one swift movement, she ran in front of Shintaro, using her body as a shield.

"Stop already, Kurozawa-kun! I... I want to be with Shintaro!" she said, her eyes now a brilliant red. "If you want to hurt him, then you'll have to hurt me first!" Kurozawa looked at her, an anger shown clearly in his eyes.

"Ayano-chan. Have you forgotten what would happen to your father and your siblings? Do you not care for them anymore? You bitch, you really are a horrible, horrible daughter and older sister." he said. Ayano flinched, and her hands started shaking.

"Aya-nee, what is he talking about?" asked Kano, his eyes wide.

"What does he mean?" asked Kido, her eyes narrowing in to a glare at Kurozawa. Ayano took a deep breath.

"...I met Kurozawa when I was visiting Dad at school. He saw me, and he found out that I was Mr. Tateyama's daughter and students Tsubomi Kido, Kousuke Seto, and Shuuya Kano's older sister. I was called into the headmaster's office, and I found out that Seiji Kurozawa is the son of the headmaster of our school. He proposed to me, but... I refused. He then said... He said that if I don't marry him, he will take away Dad's job and make sure my siblings do not graduate." she said. Everyone widened their eyes and gasped. A shocked silence fell over the room.

It was Takane who spoke first.

"...Seiji Kurozawa, you fucking son of a bitch! After Shintaro beats the living shit out of you, I'll be next! How dare you fucking blackmail Ayano-chan like that! I will scream insults in your ears at the loudest volume possible!" she yelled. Haruka had to hold her back to stop her from punching Kurozawa, but he himself looked angry as well.

"You're the worst! You devil! You monster!" yelled Marry, her hair writhing.

"Onee-chan, you don't have to listen to anything he says!" said Seto.

"Exactly! We're not afraid of anything that would happen to us! We don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for ours!" said Kano.

"I'm sure Dad wouldn't be happy if you married him just to keep his job." said Kido.

Marry activated her powers out of anger. Kurozawa froze in place, and Shintaro took this chance and kicked him in the stomach. He gave a few more blows, and he stepped back. Marry turned off her powers, and Kurozawa crumpled to the ground, twitching in pain.

"Kurozawa, you made the wrong decision of being the antagonist. You should refresh your knowledge on fairy tales. The evil never wins. The heroes always win." said Shintaro, smiling.

"Shintaro Kisaragi... You win..." Kurozawa said, his face twisting with pain and anger. "Leave..." And he closed his eyes.

"If you think you can rest now, then you're wrong." Kurozawa opened his eyes at this sentence. The Mekakushi Dan had crowded around him, all of the members having furious expressions on their faces.

"Fuck." Kurozawa cursed under his breath. Shintaro and Ayano only watched from the side.

"Ayano," said Shintaro. Ayano turned to him. He smiled slightly. "Let's go." Ayano paused for a few seconds, then broke into a smile. She took his hand in hers. The two of them ran out of the building, and they lived happily ever after.

Just like a fairy tale.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for your support! Blindfold Gang is also ending soon, so you might want to check that out too (wink wink). I hope to see you all soon!**

 **~Chinnie Ai**


End file.
